ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ship Achievements/@comment-5953052-20130108033937
I've got a challenge to all you over-achievers out there who need something new to test your skills: flying each ship and keeping its built-in weakness for the whole game. I'm also including the Bravais as I cannot see any weaknesses with it. Perhaps you could try to run a game with it using only things that can be found in the crystal sector, so only crystal crew, crystal weapons, anti-bio beams, and such. Or if anyone knows of a weakness in it, please tell me about it. EBlaise suggests using only Rock and Crystal crew and items, so that would limit you to crystal weapons, missiles, fire beam/bomb, anti-bio beam, and the rock and crystal augments. (The rock plating augment IS obtainable if you go to the Rock homeworlds.) Hope you have a good babysitter for that crew! Kestrel Weakness: only human crew. Do a xenophobic run, and reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship using only human crew and avoiding other races' technology. You cannot ever accept items from another race (so you're pretty much limited to what you buy from stores or scrap from ships), and you cannot use the Anti-bio Beam (slug weapon) nor obtain the Stasis Pod. Red Tail Weakness: shaven't figured one out yet. Let me know if you can think of one./s iEdit: Red Tail starts with 4 basic lasers. Beat the Rebel Flagship with no weapons beyond your 4 basic lasers, that means no drones. Boarding parties and upgrades are all acceptable, including upgrading the weapons system to prevent weapons from going offline. If that's too hard, try using only weapons that cost 1 power, but they don't have to be basic lasers. Nesasio/DA-SR 12 Weakness: no shields. Beat the Rebel Flagship without a shield system installed. If that's too hard, go with as few shield bubbles as possible. Gila Monster Weakness: only 1 weapon power bar. Beat the Rebel Flagship without upgrading your weapon system past the 1 bar. If that's too hard, just use only weapons that require only 1 power. Basilisk Weakness: no starting weapons. Reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship having never fired a weapon (drones and boarding parties are okay). Torus Weakness: no damaging weapons. Reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship without ever using weapons that damage the ship's hull. Ions and bombs are all fair game, and you can use drones that cause damage. Vortex Weakness: only one crewmember. Reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship with no more than 2 crewmembers who stay in the pilot cabin as much as possible. I say 2 are allowed for extra security, in case one dies. They have to stick together, though. If one leaves the pilot cabin, they both come out. Osprey/Nisos Weakness: no cloaking device - outweighed by having the artillery beam. Reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship without ever using the artillery beam. Man of War/Stormwalker Weakness: no sensor system. Beat the Rebel Flagship without a sensor system installed. Stormwalker Alternate Weakness: no medbay. Beat the Rebel Flagship without a medbay installed. For extra challenge, never use the heal bomb and discard it at the first opportunity. You can use a different heal bomb if you find one. Bulwark Weakness: only missiles. Reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship using missiles and bombs as your only weapons (drones and boarding parties are okay too). No lasers, beams, or ions (except ion bombs). Shivan Weakness: no door system. Beat the Rebel Flagship without a door system installed. For additional challenge, replace all your rock crew at the first available opportunity. I can't tell you to dump them off immediately, and it's possible you'll never find any other race crew. Adjudicator/Noether Weakness: only 5 starting reactor. Beat the Rebel Flagship with no more than your starting 5 power bars. If that's too hard, just don't go above 12 power bars from your reactor (so less than half). Either way, you may have as many Zoltan crew as you want to provide exra power. Carnelian Weakness: no weapons. Reach sector 8 and beat the Rebel Flagship having never fired a weapon (once again, drones and boarding parties are okay). For additional fun, only use crystal crewmembers in boarding parties. ---- So there you have it. If you complete any of these, post here and tell us about it! I won't be asking you to show proof, it's just a fun activity, but if you have it post it and show off! I thought of this after I completed a run with the Vortex (second Engi cruiser) having had the same 2 Engi crewmembers for pretty much the whole game and keeping them locked up in the pilot's cabin while the drones did all the work. I kept the rest of the ship evacuated of air so that my anti-personnel drone would have a strong advantage against enemy boarders. There was one point where I got a mantis and immediately afterwards sacrificed him to bring down a ship I probably woould have had to leave behind had I not had the mantis. But I wouldn't have lost the game without him. All in all, playing this way was tricky but not really all that difficult once I got the hang of it. The drone reactor booster helps your drones get around. I swapped one of the two system repair drones for a defense mk I and that was my final drone setup for end-game. edited to adjust a few items 1/8/13 - also trying to get by with no shields is quite difficult. edited to add some challenges 1/16/13